Lust
by Chips237
Summary: A thirteen-year-old boy is separated from his grandparents after Berk attacks what they think is an abandoned farm. Waking up in the same village, will he make it out and find his loved ones, or will he have to stay in Berk for his own safety?
1. Welcome to Berk

A/N: Excuse me for some fail grammar, this is my first try at writing stories.

I recommend people under the age of 18 to not read, as you may find a couple of mild violence, both through action and words.

* * *

I wake up from my wooden bed, on a warm Tuesday morning. The sun barely rose up just as my energy did. After fixing my bed, i left my room and outside, in the dining room, were my grandparents that woke up an hour before i did.

"Oh, Erik. You're up early." My grandmother Evelyn said.

"Here, have a seat." My grandfather Ezekiel said, as he offered me a seat which i gladly accepted.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I anxiously asked my grandparents.

"Just this, Erik." My grandmother brought in a plate of corn.

I was obviously excited to eat the plate of corn, but the look in my grandparents' faces made me stop for a moment.

"Umm, is there something wrong with the corn?" I asked my grandparents. They were keeping something from me.

"Nothing, sweetie. It's just that some dragons ruined half the farm, and we believe it's caused by Berk again." By this, my grandmother started to burst in tears as my grandfather tried to comfort her. Dragons, and their equally crazy owners, the village of Berk, have been stealing and ruining our yields for the past few weeks. Rumor spreaded around our village that a young person in Berk, much the same age as me trained a dragon and started all of this.

Berk has been trouble for our farm for the past decades. They took my parents away when i was five, and have been doing the same thing since i was born. My grandparents are the only people that keep me company. We had plans to move as far away from Berk as possible, but we never had the money to do so.

As i ate the plate of corn, i could see a Monstrous Nightmare coming for our farm.

"Get down, Erik!" My grandparents quietly whispered as we hid below the table, waiting for the dragons to leave.

I could hear the sounds of our fruits being gulped away by those behemoths. We've been working hard on our plants since we planted them a year ago, only to be stolen by a stranger.

"We got what we need, let's get out of here!" I heard the voice of a young man.

"There has GOT to be more." I heard another voice, coming from a young woman.

We tried to slowly creep out of the house, but a black dragon, the Night Fury we call it, ripped our house open.

"JESUS CHRIST, WE HAVE TO LEAVE, NOW!" My grandpa shouted at us, as the Night Fury saw me.

"We can't Ezekiel, we can't leave our farm here!" My grandma quickly rejected.

The Night Fury spitted a fireball at us, destroying our house. We ran away from him, but we got seperated afterwards. The Night Fury came for me, as it showed it's fake, red fin.

I hid behind a couple of rocks, praying that it will not find me, just as the Book of Dragons said. However, i could feel that it is right behind me, and i cannot hold longer to hide. I ran away as fast as i could but i was overpowered, the Night Fury catched up to me and i felt like i was about to die, which will happen.

The Night Fury looked at me like i was some sort of dessert. Trying to back off, i accidentally slipped on a branch and hit my head on a rock. I placed my hand behind my head. As i saw it was bleeding, i lost feeling on it and blacked out.

I woke up on a bed, inside a strange house i don't know of. I looked around, and i saw pictures of dragons, different kinds of them. I had never seen so much dragon species before. As i tried to get up, i heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"I'll go check on him, okay?" I heard the voice of an awkward young man. When he came upstairs, i immediately recognized him. He is Hiccup, the person who's the center of rumors about dragons. If i knew it right, he was the start of all our problems. I wanted to hurt him, but i couldn't.

He looked at me nicely, and smiled in a sheepish way. I was forced to smile back, as he approached the bed.

Hiccup sits on the side of my bed and starts to stare at me in such a way that i looked like a wimp.

"You're awake. We found you half-dead on a small island. Is your head okay?"

I felt my head, and i saw a small gush of blood on my hand. Horrified, i rubbed the blood on my shirt.

"It's still bleeding. Do you have any clothes?" I shake my head.

I remember keeping a towel on my pocket before the raid, and i quickly pulled it out and tied it around my head. I felt a little bit better afterwards.

"The others should meet you. Can you walk?" I got off the bed, and still had the strength to walk with my left leg, but i could not feel my right leg, which i tripped on a branch. Hiccup assisted me in walking downstairs.

I saw a couple of teenagers about my age and two adults. After stepping on the last step, i accidentally trip and fall on the wooden boards.

"Fuck!" I cussed after hitting my head on a pointy nail.

They all rush to help me. Holding my hand on my forehead, i saw a small amount of blood.

I was used to seeing blood, as my mother was a medic and i helped her when she was still alive. Medicine had always been my area of expertise, with the exception of my knowledge. My grandparents never knew it, but ever since i was born i was considered smart. Before he died, my father would always teach me about stuff around us.

I figured i could use my talents to get out of Berk, and find my grandparents. As of know, i have to know what these guys are planning to do.


	2. Someone from the Past

A/N: This part has less violence and is more on adventure, so Chapter 2 would deserve a T rating.

* * *

I had earlier tripped on wooden paving, and scratched my forehead after hitting a nail pounded on it.

The least i expected was having myself almost bleeding to death, as i saw most of these guys have no medical experience.

I can't tie the back of my head and my forehead at the same time using only a short towel. I held my arm in my forehead, trying to stop the bleeding. I don't think i can stop the bleeding using only my bare hand.

What was the only solution? I didn't know. There was always a limitless amount of clothing in my mother's room, and i could easily stop it. I didn't have the confidence to ask for anything, especially here in Berk.

"Take him to the medic." One of the men said.

A couple of the teens went to aid me walking to this "medic". It was almost the same replica of my mother's clinic, and to my suprise..

A woman turned her face and saw me. It was heaven! My mother is still alive. Nearly six years after she supposedly died with my father, i was happily seeing her again.

"Erik.. is that you?! I can't believe it!" My mother rushed to hug me, as i felt comfortable in her arms, like when i was young.

My mother had striking dark brown eyes and black hair, similar to me. Her back is almost as soft as a bear. My father had always been his best friend since their early years, and her smile plus her talent made them perfect for each other.

"Well, i guess we can leave you here." Hiccup and his friends left.

My mother saw my forehead bleeding and a tower strapped at the back of my head.

"Oh, my. Are you okay? Here, let me get you a piece of cotton clothing." She gave me a cotton bud. These things were rare in our farm, and i had no idea how she got these.

"You've gotten taller and more handsome, have you?" She started teasing me.

"Oh, stop it Mom. I thought you and Dad were dead? What happened?" I curiously asked her, who gave me a quizzed look.

"Um, they never really killed us. You see, they were in need of medicine, and at the same time food. When Berk started the invasion back then, me and your father were first forced to go with them, but afterwards we were given the offer. I accepted, and so did your father. He's out of the village right now. So, how is the farm and your grandparents? Where are they?"

"We were invaded by them. I don't know what happened to Grandma and Grandpa, but i'm hoping they're safe."

My mother started weeping tears, as after a long time we finally met again. I was excited to learn more about my father, but i was too tired.

"Follow me. Consider Berk your home until we get back to the farm." She went down some stairs, so i followed her and there were the beds. They were more comfortable than those in the farm. She directed me to sleep next to her bed, and so did i, hoping to find my father and my grandparents soon.


	3. New Discoveries

A/N: Lust will have 20 planned chapters. Expect the final chapter by the end of July or the start of August.

* * *

I woke up on what is an apparent Saturday morning. Stretching my arms and giving a big yawn, i saw my mother has already woke up before me. I quickly fixed my striking bangs, which is a genetic thing i got from my parents.

I quickly go upstairs to see her, seeing that it's not yet even morning. She wasn't in the shop, so i head outside and try to find her. I met a couple of Berkians while trying to find her. I quickly see her near the same house i was in when i blacked out.

Rushing to that house, a pinkish Gronckle and it's rider knocked me into the floor. Quickly getting up, i eventually got to her.

"Mom, why did you get up so early?!"

"Erik, i was going to talk to Berk's chief, Stoick the Vast. He knows where your father is."

"Oh good, can i go with you?"

"Okay then. But don't act like in the farm, they don't take kindly to new behavior." My mother informed me as we went in the house.

Waiting there for us was Berk's chief, Stoick the Vast. My mother went to talk to him, as i looked around. Hiccup went down from the stairs, and smiled at me.

"Oh, you're here. So, is she your mom?" He asked me in a curious way that my mother sounded like his as well.

"Um, yes. I'm also looking for my father, and my grandparents. She's here to ask your dad about it."

There was quite a small silence between us. Stoick had told my mother about my father's whereabouts, and Hiccup invited me to check his inventions out, which i accepted with gratitude.

I saw his inventions, which i was really amazed of. A prosthetic fin for his pet dragon, a machine that shoots nets and a saddle were too much for a 13-year old like me, if you ask. I was glad that there's someone else in this world who understood the need of knowledge. I had a change of mind about Berk and Hiccup himself, and knew it to myself that i can't hold a grudge that lasts for eternity.

"So, it's not really that impressive. Do you have any talents?" He asked me, as if he knew that i was also a counterpart of him.

"I helped my mother when she was still our farm's medic. I'm a little bit smart too, not to brag."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Do you have any knowledge of dragons?"

"Yep. I know a few species such as the Deadly Nadder, the Gronckle, the Hideous Zippleback and the Monstrous Nightmare. There's more species in our copy of the Book of Dragons."

"You have a copy of the Book of Dragons? Where is it, and where did you get it?"

"It's my father's. I don't know where he got it, but since i was young i had always loved reading it, and one day maybe ride on one." I knew in myself i was lying, but he didn't think i was.

"We have a dragon training academy here. You can tell us when you want to start, just come by anytime."

"I'll keep it in my mind, thanks."

"Oh, and one thing." Hiccup stopped me before showing me a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Take this. It's a map of Berk, so you'll know your way around."

"Thanks. Maybe i'll stop by tomorrow." I quickly left with the map he gave me.

My mother met me outside, weeping with tears.. i knew it.

My father was dead.

"Stoick said he died while on a camping trip." She hugged me as i also started to weep my tears, slowly but truly.

"I don't know what we're going to do now, Erik. Stoick is preparing to close down the house, so we'll have nowhere to live in."

All of the sudden, Stoick the Vast burst through the doors.

"I'm sorry for trying to kick you out. You can stay here while we build a new house."

Goody-two shoes. It was unbelievable! I thought they were really that barbaric, but i thought wrong.

Me and my mother quickly got in, as she stayed in the extra room that was for Stoick's wife. I slept on an extra bed placed near Hiccup's room, hoping to connect my family soon.


	4. No Secret Disclosed

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. Studied for exams, still studying now actually. Next chapter will come next week.

* * *

When i woke up on early morning Sunday, the other side of the bed wasn't cold. I could feel someone watching me, apparently still deep asleep.

"Hey, are you awake yet?" Hiccup's voice came crumbling on my nerves.

"What do you want.."

"Just checking if you're awake. Your Mom's downstairs."

"And?"

"Nothing, i thought you wanted to have breakfast with us."

"I'm quite hungry. What does your father have?"

"Let's just see." Hiccup pulled me out of the bed, and i stretch my arms in relaxation.

Looking at his attempts to make some sort of better tail for his pet dragon, i quickly find out what he's missing: Some material to inflate the tail.

"You know, your pet dragon's tail will fly better if it's covered by rubber."

"That's very nice and smart of you, thanks. Do you know where i can find rubber?"

"You don't have rubber in Berk? Uh.."

"No, and what is rubber anyway?" Hiccup responds with confusion.

"It's a sticky material that's designed to hold air inside it, so you can stretch it to wide shapes and sizes."

"That sounds useful, but where can we find them?"

"You can make them from a material called latex which you can harvest from certain trees. I can help you out, just tell me sometime."

"Okay, thanks for the useful information. Maybe you can help us out around here with other things." Hiccup quickly boasted out and dragged me downstairs.

Even though he said so, my mother was not there. What's in their dinner table is his father stuffing himself with chicken limbs.

"Excuse my Dad. By the way, your Mom said she would go out in the forest to search for herbs."

"Oh, hey son, morning."

"Morning, Dad."

I went out the house, and fixed my hair. I wanted to look no stranger to everyone. Eventually after strolling around a day, i decided to sit alone on a small hill.

Then there was Hiccup, who somehow found me sitting on that hill.

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you alone?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm always alone."

"Why?"

"There's nobody else to talk to at home except the goats and my grandparents. After you took my parents, i had always thought they were dead. And my father is gone for good. There's no way i can connect my family now." With saying that, i shred a small tear from my right eye. I quickly wiped it out, and Hiccup noticed.

"You're not okay. That was like seven years ago, please try to forget about it." Hiccup's words made me rage all my hatred against him and Berk.

"Oh, forget about it? Sure. Forget about making the next six years of my life miserable, forget about what your village did to our crops, forget that your dragon almost got me killed. Good, let's forget about everything. If you don't have anything good to say, then please, fuck off." I walked out on him, leaving Hiccup with a puzzled face.

Even after i shouted at him, he continued to follow me.

"I didn't mean to insult you, please. I'm sorry."

"Seriously, go away. I don't need you." I tried to make him stop stalking me, but he insisted. I had to do it..

The famous paralyzing twitch. Bending his arms, he immediately fell to the ground, but my arm got tangled in his.

"Let go of my arm, please."

"Okay, i'm sorry." With that, i removed the effect on him.

"How do you do that?"

"Can't tell. Family secret."

"If it's a family secret, how does Astrid know about it?"

"Who?"

"Astrid. Blonde hair. Don't know her?"

"That girl from the other day. Other than that, no." Afterwards, he stopped talking me and i left in peace, hoping for an answer why does this Astrid know about our long hidden secret.


End file.
